Friends in High Places
by LTP-girl
Summary: Little William gets a visit from a far-away friend.


**Just a bit of drabble. I thought I'd give the 'aliens' a bit more of a benevolent side. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The X-Files or Zeta Reticulans and their characteristics. Konnan is mine.

Category: Humour

Rating: PG, for language

Friends in High Places

By LTP-girl

Ten-year-old William Scully raced out of the front door, clad in a brand new astronaut costume.

"It's Halloween, it's Halloween!" He cried with excitement, clutching his empty loot-bag.

"Okay, William," Scully said as she approached him from behind.

He turned around to face her.

"Now remember, William, your father and I expect you home by seven," she began, tying up the laces of his new space boots. "Make sure you don't go further than the red brick house around the corner. You know which one I mean, don't you?"

"Yes Mom," he replied, exasperated.

"Good boy." She helped him put his helmet on.

He kissed his mother goodbye, and began to stroll down the street.

As he walked, he suddenly noticed a silver saucer-like disk in the sky, which got bigger, and bigger, until it landed in the park at the end of the street.

William raced to the park to take a better look.

A door of the saucer opened and a small grey man, with a large head and big black almond eyes, dressed in a blue jumpsuit, emerged from the saucer.

"Uncle Konnan!" William cried.

The little grey man approached him. "Hey, kiddo," he called out telepathically. "You're getting bigger every time I see you."

Uncle Konnan was a 4-foot-tall, 400 hundred year old Zeta Reticulan grey, with four fingers.

They both embraced in a friendly greeting.

"What are you doing here Uncle Konnan?" William asked.

"I just thought I'd come down to earth and visit my only eugenics hybrid-human son," he communicated casually. "Just don't tell immigration I left my grey-card back home, egh?"

They both laughed cheerfully, happy to see each other.

"What are we doing standing here, sonny? Let's go get some genuine Earthian candy." He took William's hand in his, and led him down the street.

They walked along the sidewalk.

"It's still daylight, what if people see you?" asked William, now realising the reaction his neighbours would if they were to see him walking alongside a real life alien.

"Relax, sonny, it's Halloween. No one will suspect a thing," he reassured him. "You know how many complements I get from humans about my kick-ass 'costume'?'"

The reticullan man and Little William stopped outside a white weatherboard house. "Watch this, kiddo," he said, taking his hand as they waltzed up to the front door.

"This is Mrs. Coon's house," William pointed out. "She only gives you Halloween candy if you have a really awesome costume."

"Oh, one of those types, egh?" He reached up an elongated finger and pressed the doorbell.

A grey haired woman dressed as a witch holding a china bowl of candy answered the door.

"Trick or treat," William and Konnan said in unison.

"Oh, its little William and he's brought a friend," she said, reaching her hand into the bowl of candy and placing two handfuls into William's loot-bag. "I love your costumes guys."

"Thank you," William and Konnan said.

William looked down at his wrist watch. He had done pretty well with the assistance of Konnan, proudly lifting up his heavy loot-bag.

"Look how much candy I got!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," agreed Konnan. "Not bad from an old Reticulan, egh?"

"Well, it's five to seven, so I had better be getting back home," William said to Konnan, a little disappointed. "Can't you make us go back in time or something, so that we can have a little more time together?"

"Nah, sorry kiddo," Konnan said. "I'm not allowed to anymore. Last time I did that, the Cosmo Police threw me into a worm hole."

"What's a wormhole? Like, one in the ground?"

"it's a shortcut through the fabric of space. Geeze Sonny, what are these humans teaching you?"

"Well, in school, we're learning about our solar system," William replied proudly. "I can name the planets in order, and all of their moons."

"Meh, that's little kids' stuff," Konnan protested. "When I was your age I built my own spacecraft, and visited all the twelve neighbouring planets."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," William said, feeling put out.

"But not to worry, not to worry, you'll get their some day, kiddo," Konnan reassured him. "By the way, how's your telekinesis coming along?"

"It's doing okay, I lifted a whole dining set last week."

"Good for you."

They came to a stop as they reached Konnan's parked flying saucer.

"I know it's the end of our Halloween night, but don't worry. I'll come and visit you at Christmas," Konnan said, patting William's his arm encouragingly. "You think you did pretty well tonight, wait for Christmas. Santa's a really good chum of mine, so I'll put a good word in for you!"

"Thanks Uncle Konnan," William said.

"I had better be off," he said waving as he walked up the ramp of his saucer. "Be good for your human parents, and I'll drop you a line."

"Bring back some space rocks from your next trip."

"Will do." He stopped for a moment, and pointed up to the sky. "Oh, and see that star up there, it's solar system is my home, so whenever you're out on cloudless night think of me."

"Okay, Uncle Konnan."

"I'd give you the thumbs up, kiddo, but I haven't got thumbs," he joked. "See you."

William stood waving as he watched the little grey man get into his saucer and fly up into the dark night. "Bye Uncle Konnan."

William strolled into his front yard, slightly struggling with his heavy loot bag.

Mulder approached his son with a friendly smile.

"You got lots of candy tonight, Will." He put his arm around him as they both walked up to the front veranda. "I never go that much when I was your age, what's your secret?"

He put his free arm around his father. "Dad, let's just say it's all in the stars," he said, making a private joke. He looked up at the sky and observed the star that Konnan had pointed out, it's sparkling vibrancy standing out from the rest of the star-filled sky.

"Let's go show your mom the candy you got," Mulder said. "She'll probably get mad around the time of your next dentist appointment." They both walked into the house.

The end.


End file.
